Family Reunion
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: Takes place around 4 months after Battle For The Cowl. The Bat Family gets together for a reunion. Everyone is there. Everyone except Bruce.


Jason sighed. It was time for a Bat Family reunion again. After Dick and Jason fought for the cowl, things were still going pretty rough and they haven't really talked to each other. Although Tim and Jason got along ok, even though Jason never apologized for shooting him. But that wasn't how he rolls and he wasn't about to change now. Dick can go and apologize to him, not the other way around.

Time seems to fly by when you're thinking about the future and what will happen. Bruce is dead. There's no coming back for him. And even though Jason sort of hates Bruce he stills feels kind of sad. Wouldn't they all? Bruce was their father, the man who took care of them when nobody else would. And now Bruce was dead. Because of Darkseid.

Jason narrowed his eyes. Darkseid. It was all because of him. But now was not the time for revenge. Perhaps tomorrow would do. Jason parked his motorcycle, _illegally, _and rang the doorbell hoping for Alfred to open the door and not one of his brothers but out came the dog. Titus pinned Jason down and slobbered all over him. "Okay, okay! Get off of me already!" Jason snapped as he pushed the dog off of him and wiped the dog saliva off his face.

"Wow, look who's grumpy already," a voice said while leaning in the doorway, mugging at Jason. Jason growled, "Damian," Damian crossed his arms and looked at Jason up and down while petting Titus.

"Come here, boy," he said and pushed Titus into another room, "We don't need his likes here." And Titus barked at Jason once more before following Damian into the other room. Down the stairway came a red eyed Tim. "Jason." Tim nodded his greeting. Jason did the same, but more smugly for some reason. Alfred could sense that this was the closest they could ever be to becoming brothers.

Tim was about to go into the living room before he turned around like he had forgotten something. "Dick said for you to meet him. In the Cave." And he literally ran into the living room. Jason made his way down to the Cave before the thought hit him. This is the first reunion that Bruce didn't attend.

Because he was dead.

Jason shook his head and hopped down into the Cave. It looked better when he was still living at the Manor. Something red and black caught his eye. It was the costume he wore before he got beaten to death by the Joker. A yellow mask with a yellow cape and red and black tights and shirt. He touched the glass gently and memories came flooding back to him.

The first time he went out on patrol. When the rapist "fell" 8 stories and died. When he got yelled at for shattering a thug's collarbone. And when he had died. But that wasn't the worst memory. The worst memory was when he had came back to life and found out that Bruce hadn't avenged his death.

"He looked at your costume everyday." A voice rang out. Jason spun around with his gun ready, but it was Only the new Batman. Jason narrowed his eyes, "Dick." He said harshly. Dick nodded and came closer to him. Jason backed away. Closer. Backed away. Closer. Backed away.

It went on like that for only a few seconds but it felt like hours. "Jason I'm sorry. But you weren't the right Batman. You kill, Jason and Bruce wouldn't want someone carrying his legacy like that. Maybe when you stop, you could be Batman. But not now Jason, the time isn't right. But I'm sorry. I truly am." Dick broke down. Jason's eyes opened in shock but it quickly turned into anger.

"You were always the golden child! You were the first Robin! Bruce always compared me to you! I was never good enough. Now you rip away the only chance I have left. It's not fir, it's not fair!" Jason shouted at Dick, his eyes blazing with anger. He looked for something to smash but everything in the BatCave was too valuable. Dick shook his head, "It's not like that. It was never my intention. Bruce always wanted what was best for you Jason. It's not like that. It's not," he said sadly and his head drooped down and his eyes filled with tears.

"Bruce isn't here for us now. He's dead. I can't get advice from him anymore." Dick stated and Jason finally realizes that it hit Dick the hardest. He knew Bruce the longest, and Bruce was one of the people that had cared for him along with Alfred. "Then someday, I will be Batman. When I don't kill," Jason said in a matter-of-factly- tone. Dick nodded, showing that he agreed.

Dick looked towards the exit and back at Jason, "We should leave now. It's about to start." And they went up to where Alfred had set the table with food.

Dick poured everyone a glass of wine, although Damian was not allowed to drink yet. "Cheers!" they shouted and clinked their glasses together. "In the memory of Bruce." Dick said and cut the turkey.

If only they knew he was alive.

**So review or not, I don't really care. I just feel the need that I really have to write something and post it up. It would be great if you guys can vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


End file.
